Say the word and I will follow you
by EvilSis
Summary: There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say. You remian, my power, my pleasure, my pain' MustangxHawkeye Please R


**A/N: Hello there! This is my first attempt at FMA and I hope it passes mustard :) I love this show and I LOVE this couple so it was fun to write. I shall stop talking now so you can read it ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the characters or the Song 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal **

**

* * *

****Say the word and I will follow you **

The rising morning sunpeeked through the crack in her curtains. She flinched as the light shone upon her face. She moved the bed covers further over her face to shield her from the obtrusive light. Soon she was falling back into a peaceful light sleep. This was then further disturbed by a movement beside her.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

A source of weight moved closer towards her as she lay on her side. She could feel a strong arm move across and wrap around her body. She didn't move or open her eyes, she just allowed this person to hold her and give her warmth. She could feel the body come up against her back, warm breath tickling her neck.

_But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and  
the light that you shine can be seen._

She felt comforted in being held, almost protected as if this body was her shield against the world. For a person to protect her, that was a concept she had never considered before. She had always relied on herself and her skills, the accuracy and power of a gun was all she had ever needed.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh,  
the more I get of you,  
the stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

Gentle hands brushed her sun coloured hair off from her face so that soft kisses could be placed on her neck and bare shoulder. She smiled despite herself, the first sign of her being aware of his movements.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

She moved so that she was now lying on her back, so she could look into the eyes of the man. The man she never thought would be here with her, holding her. He had his trademark smirk upon his face as he looked down at her. She felt his dark eyes looking into the very depths of her heart, when they were really just lost in her soft features.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

At the back of her mind she could feel the doubt, could hear the voice saying '_this is wrong! It's against regulations.' _But wasn't that all part of the thrill of lying here in his arms? It was the typical taboo, tell someone they can't do something and they'll do it anyway.

_But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

For so long she had been alone that it had taken a while for her to get used to someone caring for her. It even had taken her a while to realise that she felt something more for this man then just respect.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,_

"You're going to be late for your meeting with the Generals unless you get a move on," she said in a soft voice, the habit of reprimanding showing through.

"They can wait," he said, brushing the point off, "besides I don't see you making any attempt to move either" he finished smugly. She could feel the vibrations of his deep voice through her arm that was against his bare chest.

"Well I'm merely a follower of my Colonel's orders" she said in an off handed way, a smug grin upon her own face to match his.

"Well your Colonel orders you to stay right where you are" he said, a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave._

They had been through so much together. Seen so much together. They rarely needed words to express to one another how they felt. His eyes showing a thousand pains, her eyes showing a thousand hopes.  
_  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
my power, my pleasure, my pain!  
__  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

The mist in front of her eyes had been lifted and she could see everything clearly now. He was her reason just as much as she was his anchor. Without either one realising they had become each others purpose and their feelings for each other had grown to something more.  
_  
But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

He moved his hand to rest upon her cheek, his fingers brushing against her soft skin. He moved his face closer to hers. She could do nothing but lay there with bated breath, hypnotised by his deep eyes. Finally their lips met and her Colonel kissed her deeply.  
_  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
a light hits the gloom on the grave.  
__  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
the stranger it feels, yeah  
and now that your rose is in bloom  
a light hit the gloom on the grave_

This was their sin. Something so beautiful and yet something forbidden.  
_  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
a light hits the gloom on the grave._

* * *

**A/N: Cheers for making it to the end X) Please R&R and let me know what you thinks Much Love **

**EvilSis X **


End file.
